international_western_unionfandomcom-20200214-history
Herodas
The Federal Republic of Herodas is a modern, gigantic nation in the IWU. Geography Herodas is a massive nation, made of mountains, soft, rolling hills, unaccessable valleys and wide plains. Mainly, the country is within subtropical climate, warm, but overly so. It is seperated in seven provinces and a governmental district. The seven states are Lakediamon, Lokris, Tintinoi, Mycenae, Illion, Trikolj and Aitolia, the capital and governmental district is Krekopia. History "History is a long story. It will be told in time." - Androlos Grafeas, Historian, approcimately 2,200 years before our time.In the beginning... the universe was founded. That made many people unhappy and was mostly seen as a step in the wrong direction. Fun, and a really good author named Douglas Adams, aside, the Federal Republic of Herodas looks back on a long history. It all began, when settlers from a far land (we still don't know, which one it was, but we are searching!) settled down where our capital Krekopia is today. From there they colonized the whole country, which was surprisingly unihatated at the time. That was 33,000 years ago. The first document was written more or less 3,000 years ago, it was an epic tale about a hero and his wrath, written by the man, who gave this very country it's modern name: Herodos of Krekopia, benevolent King, wise man and peaceful philosopher. Therefore, Herodas is the land of Herodos, a man of many legends and many myths. But from that high point of rule, of which Herodos rules, we came down faster then we expected - while Herodos talked about all his successors being gentle, wise and benevolent, the reality took this image away (with some exceptions). We fought several wars, among them four civil wars (the last one ended hundred years ago with the defeat of King Kreko the XVII., a currupt tyrant, and the establishment of the Federal Republic) and had our own fair share of losses during these dark times. A hundred years ago, the Revolution took place. A great famine, oppression and taxes led to the people revolting against the king and for a republic. After that, not many Herodans were left, and it took a hundred years for us to reopen for the international community. The National Assembly founded the foundations, on which the first parliament of Herodas built up and worked from, electing the first Chancellor and the first President. To this day, there were fourteen Chancellors and ten Presidents, men and women (two presidents and one chancellor) of duty, honour and relialabilty, worthy heirs to Herodos of Krekopia. Current President is Panagis Maximos. Culture : See: Herodan Cuisine Politics Major because only house of the Herodan Parliament is the Bouleuomai. The President is elected directly by the people, the Chancellor a better secretary selected by the Bouleuomai. The President is the major political figure, de jure head of the armed forces, and has to sign every law passed by the parliament. Normally, it is a formality, but the president is allowed to refuse and in fact did several times already. The democracy is very strong in Herodas, deeply rooted within society, which resulted in many demonstrations in the past. Military The Federal Armed Forces are an appropriately sized force equipped to both deal with threads abroad and natural desasters at home. Pride and joy are the Herodan Mountain Troops and the carrier FNS Demos. Many of the soldiers come from the long warrior tradition of Lakediamon, as does the current head, Field Marshal Sanja Salta. Category:Nation !